The field of the invention relates to portable electronic devices having displays for conveying visual content to users.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0080348 discloses an electronic device having a primary display and a secondary display. The secondary display is disposed around the periphery of the primary display and has electroluminescent segments that can be independently illuminated.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0175902 discloses a layered display device capable of displaying data in three dimensions. The display device includes stacked front, middle, and rear display panels, where each of the panels can be a transparent or an opaque display device.